Tentens annoying job
by yangs
Summary: yeah its just the beginng of my story please comment


I know I know I haven't updated in a very long time and it wasn't for the one you thought. I have my reasons! Heh sorry for the commotion I've been very busy. I just had this idea come to me. It's going to have the characters ooc especially Neji. It'll mostly be comedy so yeah. On with the story! Oh no wait forgot to tell I made some characters to help out in the story. Ok this time the story will go on! –smile-

Heh there's more –sigh- alright!...I...don't…own NARUTO!

What did you say?!

_What should I do? Today's Sunday my only free day to do anything. Tomorrow, more missions. I know. _Tenten stood up and started walking back to the village. She looked around and saw Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke. Then she looked further to see Sasuke all annoyed while Shikamaru sighed walked away with Chouji saying how troublesome. Tenten saw a commotion going on in a restaurant.

She then saw her sensei worried. Then it came to her. Yep it must be that. What else could it be.

Lee got drunk.

Gai-sensei saw Tenten and waved at her. "Tenten, can you help me with something." Tenten sighed knowing what she was about to do.

Chase after drunken Lee.

Just then Lee flew by between Gai and Tenten. Then another figure ran by them. Tenten saw it must've been a waiter from the restaurant. She was shaking Lee like crazy and yelling at him. _Weird. That's what I do to Lee. _"Um excuse." Tenten told the girl. The girl looked at Tenten then started shaking Lee saying "What do you want?" Tenten sighed pushed the girl out of the way and started shaking Lee more fiercely then the girl. The girl backed away from Tenten's wrath.

"LEE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tenten yelled at him. Lee slowly started to recover. He rose up dizzy and looked around and saw the mess. "Um who did this?"

"Um, Lee it was you." Gai-sensei said sadly. Lee just groaned and said to himself "not again!" "Tenten just shook her head. The girl sighed then walked over to her. "Do you know him?" Tenten knew this question the moment she said yes Lee and Gai-sensei were gone and she had to pay. Tenten's answer was "no" At first the girl turned around but then she came back with a hand outstretched. "Yes you do, you knew his name. Pay up."

Tenten looked behind her to see life size puppets of Lee and Gai-sensei. She grumbled to herself as she took out her money and gave it to the girl.

Tenten walked around Konoha with a hand with a little panda purse that was empty. She had learned her lesson. Never be near Gai-sensei and Lee at a restaurant. She went home and sat on her couch. She forgot what she had gotten planned. Tenten remembered that she had some extra money around.

Tenten found her money and stuffed it in her panda purse. She grabbed her keys and headed out. Out in the streets she saw a girl coming out of the store with some paint in her hands. "Hey, let me help you with that." Tenten said. The girl looked surprised but gave her a can. "Sorry about what my friend did to your restaurant." Tenten said. The girl sighed and said "it's ok." Tenten saw the girl closely for the first time and saw that the girl looked like her. "Names Iori." The girl said. "My name is Tenten."

Iori stopped for a second. "Hmm Tenten where have I heard that?" Iori said to herself. "What is it?" Tenten said. Iori shook her head. "It was nothing." Tenten didn't believe her and asked again. Iori sighed and said "Well there's this guy named Neji." Tenten stopped walking. "What about him?" Iori stopped and looked at Tenten. "It's just that Neji was eating at our restaurant with the other Hyuuga members. They were asking questions about his teammates."

Tenten just sighed and kept walking. Iori stopped and smirked. Tenten saw her and asked "What?" Iori started giggling. "You like him don't you?" Tenten lightly blushed and looked away. "Well don't worry I think he likes you too." Iori saw the restaurant coming up to view and took the can from Tenten and walked away.

Meanwhile Tenten kept on thinking on what Iori said to her._ Does he really like me?_

Hyuuga Neji could handle anything **except this!**

Alright sorry it's short and Neji's not here yet well here's a preview

Neji was near the door when Tenten father stopped him. "Where is she?"

"Sir I have no time Tenten's meeting me at the hotel." Neji said in a hurry. He then saw what was wrong with that sentence. Tenten's father yelled "WHAT!" Neji tried to stay calm "Sir that didn't come out right."

Then Tenten's mother came into the living room saying "That better not have been what I think it was."

Just then Iori burst inside the house saying "NEJI! Hurry up Tenten's waiting for you inside the hotel room!" Neji wanted so badly to choke Iori.

"WHAT!" Tenten's father said again. Iori then muttered "oops my bad." And left. "Tell me where is she?"

"Um well Tenten and I have this bond you can't break." Neji said.

Tenten's father popped his knuckles "Neji do you know the bond between a killer and his victim?"


End file.
